Remote sensing and imaging are broad-based technologies having a number of diverse and extremely important practical applications—such as geological mapping and analysis, military surveillance and planning, and meteorological forecasting. Aerial and satellite-based photography and imaging are especially useful remote imaging techniques that have, over recent years, become heavily reliant on the collection and processing of digital image, spectral, spatial, elevation, and vehicle location and orientation data. Spatial data—characterizing real estate improvements and locations, roads and highways, environmental hazards and conditions, utilities infrastructures (e.g., phone lines, pipelines), and geophysical features—can now be collected, processed, and communicated in a digital format to conveniently provide highly accurate mapping and surveillance data for various applications (e.g., dynamic GPS mapping). Elevation data may be used to improve the overall system's spatial and positional accuracy and may be acquired from either existing Digital Elevation Model (DEM) data sets or collected with the spectral sensor data from an active, radiation measuring Doppler based devices, or passive, stereographic calculations.
Major challenges facing some such remote sensing and imaging applications are spatial resolution and spectral fidelity. Photographic issues, such as spherical aberrations, astigmatism, field curvature, coma, distortion, and chromatic aberrations are well known problems that must be dealt with in any sensor/imaging application. Certain applications require very high image resolution—often with tolerances of inches. Depending upon the particular system used (e.g., aircraft, satellite, or space vehicle), an actual digital imaging device may be located anywhere from several feet to miles from its target, resulting in a very large scale factor. Providing images with very large scale factors, that also have resolution tolerances of inches, poses a challenge to even the most robust imaging system. Thus, conventional systems usually must make some trade-off between resolution quality and the size of a target area that can be imaged. If the system is designed to provide high-resolution digital images, then the field of view (FOV) of the imaging device is typically small. If the system provides a larger FOV, then usually the resolution of the spectral and spatial data is decreased and distortions are increased.
Ortho-imaging is an approach that has been used in an attempt to address this problem. In general, ortho-imaging imaging renders a composite image of a target by compiling varying sub-images of the target. Typically, in aerial imaging applications, a digital imaging device that has a finite range and resolution records images of fixed subsections of a target area sequentially. Those images are then aligned according to some sequence to render a composite of a target area.
Often, such rendering processes are very time-consuming and labor intensive. In many cases, those processes require iterative processing that measurably degrades image quality and resolution—especially in cases where thousands of sub-images are being rendered. In cases where the imaging data can be processed automatically, that data is often repetitively transformed and sampled—reducing color fidelity and image sharpness with each successive manipulation. If automated correction or balancing systems are employed, such systems may be susceptible to image anomalies (e.g., unusually bright or dark objects)—leading to over or under-corrections and unreliable interpretations of image data. In cases where manual rendering of images is required or desired, time and labor costs are immense.
There is, therefore, a need for an ortho-image rendering system that provides efficient and versatile imaging for very large FOVs and associated data sets, while maintaining image quality, accuracy, positional accuracy and clarity. Additionally, automation algorithms are applied extensively in every phase of the planning, collecting, navigating, and processing all related operations.